


It's okay (Jason Todd X Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0 (ixiiii)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiiii/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: You're a supervillain who's just tired of this life. Stealing from others to keep you under a roof and alive, fighting innocent cops just because you want to keep your stomach full. You just want to end it all.But then, you're never one for boringness. You want your death to be a game, racing and exhilarating and flashy as fuck, because no part of your life is. How do you do that?You pick the baddest, meanest, toughest hero that's willing to kill, and you aggravate him.That just so happens to be Jason Todd, the Red Hood.





	1. Chapter 1

One hand wrapped securely around the grappling line, you kicked the window open effortlessly and slid in gracefully. The bank was silent as you tiptoed through it, careful to watch out for any tripwires or such.

The vault was a few meters away, and you covered the distance easily and whipped out your tool kit, getting to work on the lock. One minute was all you needed, and you had caused a little commotion on the other side of Gotham to keep the heroes busy anyway.

Setting up the final touches, you edged away from the doors. You didn't have any fancy explosives or anything like that, but when it opened there was one  _hell_ of a burning smell that would take about a week to wash off.

The vault eased open, hissing, and you glanced at your watch before grabbing the duffel bag you had brought and filling it with money. Your intention wasn't to take all the money here- rather to take what you needed.

The wads of cash soon filled your bag and you zipped it up, slinging it over your shoulder, and for good measure grabbed another wad and stuffed it in your pocket. That would ensure another day of Chinese takeout.

"Going somewhere?"

You froze and quickly scanned the area, finding him quite easily. It was a fit man, wearing a red helmet and a brown leather jacket with leather pants, not unlike a biker's. His gun (He was a superhero, why did he have a gun?) was trained to your forehead, and by the slight bulge under his jacket, you suspected he was wearing another one.

"Shit." You swore under your breath. "What kind of hero are you? Carrying a gun?"

"A hero without morals." His voice sounded oddly distorted, probably due to the helmet, and there was slight humor in his voice. "Put the money down."

"No." Your voice was firm. "Put your gun down."

"No." He replied, with ease.

"You can't even shoot that far." You snapped. "Stop being so ridiculous."

A bang sounded, and hot wind grazed your temple. "Still doubting my shooting?"

In reply, you started running, in slight zigzags so that he wouldn't be able to get a lock on you.

A thud and you heard his heavy boots slapping the pavement.

 _To the window,_ your inner navigation yelled, and you made a sharp turn before coming into a window.

More specifically, a  _locked_ window.

You were getting frustrated- the bat could turn up any minute! "You with the bat?"

"Maybe." His eyes raked over your costume- black combat boots, black jeans, black leather jacket, white shirt. Black mask.

His gaze lingering on your tight top a little too long to be coincidental, he asked, "Who are you? You with anyone?"

"Midnight." You bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm guessing you're not with anyone." Raising an eyebrow.

"No." You replied. "Or maybe I'm lying."

"Too bad." He flipped the gun in his hand. "Hand over that bag. I know you're not with anyone, and I'd hate to get that pretty face of yours ruined, doll."

"I need the money." You snapped. "You're probably a rich-ass businessman dressed up like a biker cause he has spare money."

"Sharp tongue." He licked his lips and grinned. "I respect that."

You clenched and unclenched your hands. "Let me go or you'll regret it."

"I'm pretty sure you can't beat me in a fight." He stepped forwards.

The familiar tug in your gut. "Try me."

"Anything for a chick like you." He winked and stepped forwards.

You feigned a scared face and stepped back, fiddling with your hair nervously, but actually your hands were working around the lock.

He took one more step forwards, and the lock broke.

With a cry, your hand lashed out to punch his face and it connected with the place his jaw was supposed to be, sending a flash of pain running through your fingers as it hit the helmet with force. His head snapped back and you pulled the window open with your other hand, clambering out of the building. The grappling hook you had dangled was still there and you grabbed it, swinging to the next building and then unraveling the rope swiftly so that he couldn't follow.

Then you got the hell out of there, the guilt boiling in your stomach and a pair of eyes watching you.


	2. Chapter 2

You glanced down at the wads of cash, barely visible inside the duffel bag, then to the TV.

_Gotham Bank robbed by mysterious villain_

Disgust.

That's how you felt towards yourself.

You didn't steal because you were greedy like Catwoman or just plain crazy like the Joker. No, that wasn't it. You stole because you  _had to-_ university fees, topped with grocery, electricity, water and home bills in general were almost impossible to pay for, even working at the local diner and getting harassed by horny men. You stole because it was  _necessary_ to.

That didn't mean you liked it.

You honestly didn't know why you kept doing this- stealing and filling yourself up with guilt, living off sandwiches and Chinese takeout, barely eating and keeping lights to a minimum. You hated that for some people, life was enjoyable but for people like you it was  _so fucking hard._ You hated the fucking birth lottery system.

Turning the TV to National Geographic, you reached towards your duffel bag and started counting out the money slowly and deliberately.

Money you didn't  _deserve._

Grimacing and pushing away the thoughts, you arranged the money in neat piles so that they could be easily grabbed, and pushed them back under the couch.

"The Venus fly trap catches the insect in its jaws and immediately snaps closed, determined not to let go of its food. It-"

You growled and shut the TV off, that particular little scene reminding you of you and your life a little too much.

_I hate my life._

_Then why don't you end it?_

The new voice, the new concept, left you upright, eyes wide.

_Can I?_

_Well, the only reason you haven't is because you never thought of it._

Your fingers tapped on your thigh.  _Okay, give me some carefully planned ways._

_Don't do it yourself, though. It's probably better to give someone else the reason to do it. You might hesitate or just change your mind. Also, that's too boring for you, isn't it? At least you can have a flashy death out of your stupid bland life._

You shrugged.  _Who'd want to kill me? The superheroes all have codes, all have morals-_

_Someone without morals._

The words echoed in your head, a chill vibrating through your bones as the deja vu struck you.

_Someone without morals._

_Like the Red Hood, maybe?_

_Like the Red Hood._ You agreed.  _He's not afraid to kill, and anyway, what have I got left except the thrill of the chase? Let's do this._

Then refusing to look back, you decided to enjoy what might be the last few months of your life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason strode into the Batcave, utterly ferocious.

"Ah, so you're back." Damian, cool as always, was lounging on the Batcave's chair while Tim and Dick lunged at each other. He silently watched, fuming, as Dick caught him into a hold and pushed him down, straddling him.

"I win."

"You're heavy, Dick! Get offa me!"

"Sure." He clambered off, and offered Tim a hand. "Oh, hey, Jason."

Jason just threw him an annoyed glare.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Tim gaped at him. "You look really mad."

"That's cause I am." He snapped.

Dick, already used to his temper, just chuckled. "Missed a criminal? Escaped you, I'm guessing."

"Jumped outta the window and ran away." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She's so annoying. There are some records about her, she steals about once or twice a month and never takes that much. She strikes the rich people's banks. Doesn't seem like she has any powers."

"Who?"

"Midnight." He glanced at them, eyebrows still slanted down to a sharp V. "Heard of her?"

"A bit. Rumors here and there. She's good at fighting, and doesn't do much apart from stealing, apparently. The occasional jewelry store or art museum."

"But never hurts people."

"Why are you so interested in her? You usually go after Joker or something."

Jason mumbled something inaudible and sighed, stalking off.

"What'd he say?" Dick asked Tim.

He burst into laughter.

"What?" The others prompted him.

"He said.... he said he got beaten by her!" He started cackling.


	4. Chapter 4

Rubbing your eyes tiredly, you smashed your hand down, annoyed, on the beeping alarm clock next to you. Curses.

Checking the time, you scrambled up and yelled, almost slamming into the wall as you ran into the bathroom and started brushing your teeth. The uninjured hand moving the toothbrush, you sifted through your wardrobe and mindful of your gauze, grabbed the nearest thing you could see- a grey sweater. Throwing it onto your bed, you took the brush and ran back to the bathroom, brushing your hair furiously. You rinsed your mouth out after spitting out the glob of toothpaste before rushing back to your room and throwing on the sweater and some pants (again, minding the bandaged hand), grabbing your coat, your bag and your phone. You stuffed the phone into your bag, pulling on the long beige overcoat, reaching mid-calf, and grasped the keys before rushing out. Thirty minutes, hell.

Your wallet in hand, your feet hit the pavement again and again as you pulled up near Starbucks, pushing open the door with your shoulder ("Ow!") and immediately sliding in the line. Soon you found yourself crawling at the speed of a snail, the line seemingly same to ten minutes ago as you were sandwiched between two strangers. The one in front of you was ridiculously tall and he was also  _ridiculously_ ripped, muscles prominently showing. He was dressed in biker's leather, his hair a tousled red, not the Ronald Weasley kind but a delightful rusty red.

But... you didn't really have time to chat.

"Shit." You cursed under your breath as you glanced at your watch. You were desperate- Gotham University was quite far away, and even with a scholarship, it was incredibly hard to get a house anywhere near the building.

"You seem busy." A deep voice called, and you snapped up, staring at the stranger in front of you.

Oh, god. You weren't one for having relationships and thinking everyone was hot, but oh, god.

He was.... breathtaking.

The man was wearing leather from head to toe- a dark brown leather jacket over his simple shirt, black leather pants that made him look incredibly attractive, and combat boots- which he pulled off quite well. His face was chiseled and well-defined, his eyes a chocolate brown. His hair, which at first seemed just brownish-red, was accompanied by a white streak, just adding to the bad-boy vibes coming off him.

But what you thought was that he looked quite familiar.

Nah, you couldn't forget someone like him.

You contemplated him for a second before replying: "Hi. Yeah, I'm busy."

"Mhmm." He nodded, his eyes scanning your form. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Uh..." What was your name again? "(Y/N). And you are?"

"Todd. Jason Todd." You had a feeling you had heard that name before, but chose to ignore it.

"What are you, 007?" You grinned at his response. "Nice to meet you, Todd, Jason Todd."

The line moved a bit forwards and you edged forwards a little more. You could  _not_ survive this day without coffee. Nope, you refused to.

"So, why are you busy?" He raised his eyebrow. "Got somewhere to go?"

"What more could you expect from a uni student?"

"You seem a little... grown up to be a college student."

"Just got enough money to go. I'm graduating soon anyway, and getting the hell out of this goddamn somber city." He snorted. "You seem lively enough."  


"I don't know, maybe about how I've been lucky enough to meet such a beautiful woman in a coffee shop." He smirked.

Was he... flirting with you?  


"You're not bad looking yourself." You suppressed a grin as he put a hand on his chest exaggeratedly.

"Excuse me?!" Seemingly offended, Jason made a horrified face. "Not bad looking?! I'm _handsome!"_

"Very handsome." You assured. "I mean, it could be worse."

"Ah, wrong question, sweetheart. The real question is, could it be better? The answer is, no." He glanced back, annoyed, at the line. "We're moving about as slow as a turtle."

"It was us who made the irrational decision of visiting Starbucks on a Monday morning. Of course it'd be this crowded." You ran your fingers through your locks and grimaced, craning your neck a bit.

The line moved forwards and- YES, YOU COULD ALMOST SEE THE COUNTER- he turned to you again. "This Monday morning is turning out quite interesting for me, really."

"How so?" You checked your watch again. "The fuck, the line not moving, what are you, some kind of prehistoric fossil, we're moving so slow my nonexistent dick is fossilizing-"

"Excuse me?!" Jason opened his mouth and exaggeratedly stared at you. "Your nonexistent dick?"

"Don't tell me to mind my language." You grumbled under your breath.

"I mean, if you wanted to bring up the topic of dicks, all you could have done was asked. For your information, I have a considerably big-"

"You mean about as tiny as a peanut." You sighed. "Please don't talk dirty, Jason. Just keep looking forwards." You nodded towards the line, which inched a little more forwards.

"Anything, babe." He shrugged and turned back, digging out his phone from his pocket and fiddling with it. You took out your own phone. Damn it, you didn't have time-

You shuffled a bit MORE forwards. Why was this just shuffling?!

Occupying your time with something to actually do, you scrolled through your soon-to-be-presented economics presentation's notes. "Okay, so the cost... yeah... yeah..." Mumbling under your breath, you cursed as you checked the time. Seventeen minutes.

You thought about how you would fail the economy presentation, most likely. Shuffling forwards a bit more, you honed in your attention on the economics presentation and repeated all the lines several times. No, you could  _not_ fail this. Correction: you  _would_ not fail this.

"May I take your order?" Glancing up from your phone in relief, you opened your mouth to speak when Jason butted in: "No, she's with me, thanks."

Before you could protest, he dragged you over to the waiting line. You hit his chest. "What the fuck?!"

"Thought it was fitting to buy you something, babe. I hope you don't mind your coffee black."

"Thanks." You were actually really grateful- this meant you could save up the money for coffee.

"And I got you scones." Holding a receipt between his index and middle finger. "You're not allergic to raisins, are you?"

"No." You grinned. "You made my day a whole lot better, actually. Thanks. I don't know how to thank you for this, Jason, I mean, I-"

"You can thank me for this by letting me take you out." He suggested. "And giving me your number."

You stared at him, astonished, before glancing suspiciously at him, unable to process what you were hearing. "Are you.. are you asking me out on a _date?"_

Jason smirked. "Yep."

You contemplated his offer. Of course, yeah, he seemed nice, but so could murderers or rapists or something. You could never know with Gotham.

But... he was really handsome, and he did buy you coffee.

"Why not." You shrugged and handed him your phone. He typed in some numbers before handing it back to you. "Oh, here." He handed you a paper bag and a cup of coffee. "Your happiness is mine, babe."

"That's cheesy." You snorted. "But you pull it off rather well."

He grabbed his cup and headed towards the door. You checked the time. There was  _no way_ you could get to Gotham University in twelve minutes.

Noticing your frown and your gaze on your watch, he tapped your shoulder. "How do you usually get to university?"

You frowned. "I walk."

"But it must be, what..." He frowned. "Fifteen minutes from here! You walk fifteen minutes every morning?" His gaze shifted to your hand. "With, what, a broken hand?"

"Bruised and swollen fingers, but yes." You groaned. "I'll be late. Thanks for the coffee, Jason. I really appreciated it."

You started to walk away, but he grabbed your shoulder. "Wait, babe."

"Hmm?" You turned to see him staring expectantly at you. "Jason?"

He smiled. "How do you feel about riding a motorcycle?"

* * *

The air rushed past your face and whipped your hair back.

This was great.

You adjusted your grip on his torso and grinned like crazy as he wove through the traffic. At this rate, you were probably going to be early for once.

Jason swerved past a truck and you could see Gotham University through the grey city- about a minute's distance away from the bike. You checked your watch. Nine minutes.

What. The. Hell.

Thanking god you didn't wear heels today, you shifted on your converse and peeked out behind Jason's broad shoulders. You were pressed flush against him, and you had to admit- his body was great. Beneath the shirt you could feel his abs, like, seriously.

He slipped into the gap between two cars and parked himself in front of Gotham University. "Great, I remember how to get here." He smiled, swinging himself off the bike and helping you from it. "Try not to get too stressed." Handing you your coffee.

Frowning, you noticed that a lot of people had stopped to stare at the two of you, but ignored it and instead concentrated on thanking Jason. Again, the name was really familiar. Maybe he was famous?

You grinned brightly anyway, checking your watch. "You're a lifesaver, Jason. Eight minutes." 

"Three things." He stopped you. "Firstly, you're welcome, secondly, call me Jay, and thirdly, shouldn't you give a little more than a thank you to your knight in shining armor?"

"You're right." You placed your hand flat on his chest and lifted off the ground, kissing what you could reach. His stubble covered jaw. "Thanks, Jay."

"Anything for a babe, yeah?" His large hand rested gently on your hip for a moment before you turned. "Bye, babe."

"Bye, Jay." You smiled as you heard his voice for the last time that day:

"Text me."


	5. Chapter 5

Back again.

You sighed but fixed your eyes on the target nevertheless: The Gotham Jewelry Exchange. You  _really_ didn't want to do this, especially since you still had money left from the last robbery, but you needed to attract Red Hood and this would be one hell of a great way to.

You were, also, pretty sure that the so called "Dynamic Duo" wouldn't turn up- you had matched up your date of robbery with the nearest safe vault transfer date. Most likely the D.D. would be occupied with the likes of  _real_ villains- Killer Croc, Bane, Firefly, hell, even the Joker!

Flipping down the rooftop and landing in a deserted alleyway somewhere to the right of the Gotham Jewelry Exchange, you silently moved through the streets and paused in front of the building, your eyes scanning desperately for any traces of alarm systems or security cameras.

There!

Domino mask clad eyes narrowed, you dug into your pocket and brought out a tiny round device- something to hack the security camera and keep it looping the same feed over and over as you crept on.

A smirk planted on your lips, you flt so good (probably the adrenaline) that you swung your hips as you walked in, rather enticingly: unzipping your duffel bag, you took out another pre-coded device and planted it on the nearest counter. It beeped red for a second before turning green; removing it and placing it between your teeth, you smashed the glass with your leather-clad hand and carefully picked out a number of delicate accessories before a voice stopped you in your tracks, a voice you'd been waiting to hear.

"Stealing jewelry now, are we?"

Zipping your bag shut, you swung it over your shoulder and took out the device from between your teeth before raising your hands and turning around, a grin upon your ruby lips. "Oops."

This is how you'll set him off. You'll get him to kill you, you swear.

"This isn't like you." He says, leaning against the doorway. "Stealing this early after your robbery from Gotham Bank? Is there a particular reason?"

Your eyes flicker to his hands. A gun is pressed firmly into his fingers, his finger light and still on the trigger. One press, one press would be all it needed...

"No reason." You lie between your teeth. "How about this. I'll tell you my reason if you take off your mask."

He laughed, the sound distorted because of the helmet. "No can do, little girl. I'd be an idiot if I fell for that."

With a flick of your wrist, you brushed a strand of hair back from your face. "You sure dress like one."

"How _dare_ you insult my fashion!" He put his other hand to his chest mockingly. "Well you were a nice playmate, babe, but I have a date next week and I'm going home."

"I have one too." You shrugged. "But hey, is this our first date?"

Oh, you liked this. You liked this a lot.

"Depends." He answered, and you charged.

Looking upon your parentage, it had been pretty obvious that you had been trained to fight since you were little. Against stronger men, too.

 _Especially_ against stronger men.

He threw a right hook at you, perfectly aimed, but you ducked and responded with an uppercut. He blocked, jabbed, and you vaulted away from him, landing on both feet. Coordinated. Practiced.

 _Just as you taught me,_ you thought bitterly, and flipped over Red's ducked form, your elbow driving into that tender spot between his shoulder blades. He gasped in pain but turned to swing a hasty punch, which you ducked and kicked out his feet from under him. Groaning, he fell to the floor, and you slipped your fingers down his pockets, finding what you had been looking for.

The handcuffs jangled merrily as you twisted them around his hands and bound them to a steel reinforcement on the wall.

"How the hell did you pull all those moves?" He shifted as he tried to move. His muscles rippled as he pulled at the handcuffs, without any result.

Grinning, you blew him a kiss. "I know my moves."

"Wait." His voice stopped you and it seemed almost gleeful, even. "I'll take on the deal."

Pausing, you turned and raised an eyebrow. "What deal?"

"Tell me why you're doing this." He called out. "I'll remove my helmet."

"No can do, little boy. I'd be an idiot if I fell for that." Flipping your hair over your shoulder, you swayed your hips as you sauntered out, fully aware of the pair of eyes planted on your midsection.


End file.
